Lágrimas de Cocodrilo
by Alaka-Dan
Summary: [Drabble]"Puede que aun sea muy pequeño para defenderme de ellos, pero mientras siempre poder usar las lágrimas de cocodrilo" pensó en lo que se quitaba la camisa.


**Lágrimas de Cocodrilo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entre los arbusto del jardín de una gran Mansión, se encontraba escondido un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el mar. Sus ropas caras se encontraban llenas de tierra, al igual que sus manitas y parte de blanca carita.

No tendría más de 6 años el pequeño niño. Con la respiración agitada y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas por la agitación, observaba agachado entre las hojas de sus los arbustos que sus perseguidores no se acercaran a su escondite.

— ¡Ban-kun! —llamo juguetonamente una voz. La cual hizo que al niño escucharla comenzara a sudar frio— ¡Ban-kun sal!

— ¡Solo queremos jugar contigo! —se unió otra voz— ¡No podrás esconderte por siempre!

«Pero si hasta que mi mamá vuelva» pensó él. Desde su escondite pudo visualizar dos pares de piernas que se acercaban al lugar en donde se encontraba. Temeroso de que pudieran encontrarlo decidió darse la vuelta y comenzar a gatear para ir en busca de otro escondite, pero el sonido de una rama rompiéndose anunció su perdición.

Miro la rama rota bajo sus manos con una expresión de miedo, trato de irse de allí lo más pronto posible, pero unas manos lo tomaron de los tobillos haciéndolo caer completamente al piso para luego ser arrastrado por estas.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por liberarse, agarrarse de las ramas de los arbustos o lanzar patadas a diestra y siniestra, su opresor termino por sacarlo sencillamente del escondite.

—Hora de jugar Ban-kun—dijeron con una expresión siniestra dos chicos, claramente más grandes que el pequeño rubio. El primero de piel pálida, cabello negro azulado y lentes que "ocultaban" sus ojos. El segundo de piel nívea un cabello fucsia con un mechón cubriendo su ojo derecho.

—Ban-kun calma deja de pelear de forma tan desesperada. —dijo el de cabello fucsia, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del niño el cual, se encontraba de cabeza siendo sostenido por uno de sus tobillos y zarandeándose—Kagero-kun ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a jugar?

—Me parece perfecto, Zangue—respondió el de nombre Kagero. El niño alarmado ante tal idea comenzó a zarandearse con mucha más fuerza con el fin de soltarse. Cosa que no funciono.

Sin más ideas en su mente no le quedo más opción que transformarse en un pequeño mapache. Cosa que ambos chicos aprovecharon para atar sus pequeñas patitas e irse a lo más remoto del jardín de la Mansión.

…

—Banri, mira nada más como te ensuciaste, —reprendió una mujer rubia al niño— tan solo mira como quedo tu ropa. Estas todo lleno de tierra.

—Pero Ka-chan—se excusó el niño, poniendo una mirada vulnerable—, yo no fui.

—Pues los sirviente me dijeron que te vieron revolcándote todo el día en al jardín—la mujer se llevó los brazos a la cadera tomando un posición de jarra. Miro al rubio esperando una respuesta de este, quien solo mantenía su cabeza baja— ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?

Se quedó callado por unos segundos y de poco a poco sus pequeños hombros comenzaron a convulsionar por un llanto del cual solo se escuchaban sollozos que intentaban ser callados en vano por el chiquillo. A su madre se le encogió el corazón al verlo de esa forma—… Me escondía de… Zangue y Kagero Ka-chan…—dijo el rubio entre sollozos aun cabizbaja —… S-siempre son Kagero y Zangue…

«Se ve tan vulnerable…» pensó ella viendo a su pequeño niño llorar «Puede que se meta en muchos problemas, pero después de todo, no es su culpa que sus amigos tengan juegos tan bruscos»

Lentamente se puso de cuclillas quedando a la altura del niño. Quien levanto su pequeño rostro bañado en lágrimas. Con voz dulce hablo la rubia—Hablare con sus padres ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo secando los restos de lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas. Él asintió en lo que se sobaba su ojito izquierdo con su puñito—Ahora ve y quítate esa ropa, tu baño ya debe estar listo.

—Gracias Ka-chan—le agradeció dándole un abrazo antes de irse a su dormitorio. Al darse vuelta, termino de secar sus ojos y se retiró con una sonrisilla traviesa en sus labios «Puede que aun sea muy pequeños para defenderme de ellos, pero mientras siempre poder usar las lágrimas de cocodrilo» pensó en lo que se quitaba la camisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **Danny: Y aquí termina. Aplausos, aplausos gracias *hace un par de reverencias***

 **Maddy y Alex: *Aplaudiendo* Te quedo muy bien.**

 **Danny: Muchas gracias, chicos.**

 **Maddy: ¿Pero que ya no habías subido este?**

 **Alex: De hecho no, este se suponía que era parte de un fic.**

 **Danny: Cierto, pero debido a muy poco información e inspiración, termine desechando el fic y más tarde arrepintiéndome. Así que decidí volver a escribirlo, editándolo un poco, alargando la trama, arreglando la gramática y ¡Voila! Este es el resultado, ahora lo subo como un drabble.**

 **Alex: No debiste desecharlo en primer lugar.**

 **Maddy: Concuerdo con él.**

 **Danny: Bueno ya no importa, incluso ceo que este quedo mejor que el primero.**

 **Maddy y Alex: Si tú lo dices *les da una mirada asesina***

 **Danny, Alex y Maddy: ¡Adiós esperamos que les guste, dejen reviews, nos vemos después!**


End file.
